


Suggestions from a Sniper

by Drosolmire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji doesn't know how to get the ladies lmao, Implied McCree/Pharah, Kinda, McCree and Roadhog are friends with Genji idk, Mom Ana Amari, Relationship Advice, Why?, Widow is pretty sweet imo, bc idk that ship got to me, reporting for duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: Love is a pretty hard concept to get your head around.And who, you ask, gives the best love advice?Not your parents,Not your friends,Not some bogus website-Snipers.Because they've got a clear view of everything.





	1. Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends. It's been a while since I last posted something, it would seem.  
> Anyway, things have been hectic on my end for a while but now I'm back for a while.

“Hanzo,” Genji made his way inside of his brother’s room without so much as a knock “I need to ask y-“

The ninja furrowed his brows from behind his visor, eyeing the strange, yet all too familiar cooking device that was currently set up in front of his older brother.

“Is that takoyaki?”

“ _Konnichiwa_ to you, too, Genji.” the older Shimada did not avert his gaze from his food, but instead continued to turn the balls of squid alternately from time to time.

Genji was at a loss for words, but quickly shook his head when he had remembered exactly _why_ he was in his brother’s room at that moment.

The cyborg cleared his throat “I was meaning to ask you something.” placing his hands behind his back and fiddling with his fingers, Genji didn’t want to let Hanzo know that he was feeling rather uneasy.

With a click, Hanzo turned off the small stove in front of him and reached for a pair of chopsticks that sat idly on the desk beside his bed “What is it?” the archer took one piece of takoyaki and blew on it before turning to look at his brother.

“Well, it’s about a rather… _sensitive_ subject.” Genji shrugged slightly, and felt a cold sweat run down his face when Hanzo had made no attempt to look, well, surprised or something.

“Mhm,” taking a bite on the takoyaki and smiling a bit, Hanzo readjusted himself to face his brother “Take a seat.” the archer gestured to the small cushion to the left of Genji’s feet.

Contemplating on the notion for a second, the cyborg sighed and his shoulders slumped. Taking a reluctant seat as he was instructed, Genji placed his arms on his knees and intently waited for his brother to speak up.

“Takoyaki?” Hanzo pointed his chopsticks to the small squid balls on the grill in front of him, all the while taking one and happily eating it.

Sighing again, Genji clicked on the temple of his visor; a small puff of steam accompanied by a whooshing sound exited from underneath his metallic face plate. Placing his visor on the floor and prompting his mouth piece to retract, the ninja had the look of utmost urgency etched onto his features.

Hanzo had noticed this and stopped himself from taking a bite from his food “What’s bothering you?” the older Shimada gulped audibly, taking in all of the little scars and deformations that were on his brother’s face. Hanzo’s heart wrenched as he noticed one of Genji’s eyes seemingly zoom in and out like a camera lense.

Genji’s features visibly softened and the younger Shimada lowered his face, feeling it heat up; which hadn’t happened in quite some time, mind “It’s, uhh-“

“Hold that thought,” Hanzo quickly stood up and made his way to his small refrigerator at the far end of the room. The sight of the small brown box brought back fond memories to Genji, and made a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

Hanzo had always been an efficient man, never wanting to let something go to waste.

" _If it's not broken, do not fix it. If it is not unusable, do not replace it_ " Hanzo used to say, and the ninja never really understood the concept until later in his life.

Genji remembered scolding his brother, telling him to get a newer and “better” refrigerator. The ninja’s face fell as he remembered these fond memories happened before the _accident_.

Spinning around with a bottle of sake in hand, Hanzo muttered under his breath as he searched his washing area for a pair of drinking cups; taking a good two minutes or so.

Pushing the grill slightly away and placing a small table in between the two of them, the archer placed the bottle of alcohol in the middle of the table “This is going to be long, am I right?”

Genji chortled “Yes, indeed.”

 ---

“I don’t understand the reluctance,” Hanzo furrowed his brows, raising his half-filled cup into the air slightly “You’re on friendly terms; you’ve been together in Overwatch for years already.”

Slamming his fist onto the table and making the bottle of sake shake, Genji frowned “You don’t understand,” fuming, the ninja rolled his eyes “You always had a way with women, so you would never understand the fear of rejection.”

“I do not!” the bowman crossed his arms as he placed his empty cup on the table “I hardly remember partaking in any frivolous activities with women back at home.”

“That’s because you’re too intoxicated to remember,” the cyborg pointed an accusing finger towards his older brother “Oh, _Shimada-sama! Hanzo-san_ , you’re so manly!”

Blood rushed up to Hanzo’s face and he averted his gaze “Perhaps I’ve had… _fun_ once in a while-“

“But this isn’t the point!” pinching the bridge of his nose as he poured himself another cup of sake, Hanzo turned the bottle towards his brother, who raised his hand up to tell him that he was fine “Stop acting like a schoolgirl with a crush and just ask her out on a date!”

Genji twitched in surprise “I don’t think you’ve been listening, brother-“

“No, no. I’ve been _listening_ fine, Genji,” the archer glared at his brother, dead serious on the advice that he was about to give “Just ask her out. It will be fine.”

“H-How would you know?” the younger Shimada felt his lips quaver and quickly brought his cup to his mouth to take a sip from his alcohol.

“Miss Oxton is a… _cheerful_ woman,” taking his chopsticks and choosing the plumpest piece of takoyaki on the grill beside him, Hanzo quickly took it inside his mouth “I’m sure she’ll be thrilled by the prospect.”

Genji groaned and was about to speak up when Hanzo had cut him off “If she doesn’t accept, then just take that as a challenge to garner her affections.”

Biting at his lower lip and sighing, the ninja prompted his right hand to eject a pair of chopsticks from his shuriken holsters “Perhaps you’re right.” the younger Shimada scooted closer towards the grill and took a piece of takoyaki as well.

Taking it into his mouth and groaning at the lack of sensation that he felt, Genji’s eyes suddenly widened for a moment when he had tasted the distinct taste of squid for a split second; which made the cyborg smile.

“It’s good.” the ninja stuck his tongue out as he reached for another piece of takoyaki and Hanzo looked at him a bit incredulously, before smiling himself.

“ _Arigatou_ , Genji.”

 ---

“That’s easy, go buy ‘er some flowers and invite ‘er for a drink,” Jesse half-smirked as he took a sip from his coffee “Always worked for me.”

“We’re talking about a respectable woman here, McCree-” Mako grunted from behind his mask “And not some random sheila y’ can buy on the street.”

The sharpshooter blinked his eyes a few times “Well, I s’pose you have a point.”

“But the flowers are okay,” the large junker reclined in all three of his seats “Perhaps something in the color she likes.”

“Don’t them Brits like biscuits and tea?” Jesse smiled widely “Maybe you should go and buy her a box of teabags while yer at it!”

“Now you’re just being racist,” Mako shook his head and turned to look at the visibly nervous Genji “Get her flowers, tell her she looks nice and ask her out on a date. Easy.”

Genji furrowed his brows from behind his visor and sighed. McCree was taking his plight in a more humorous light, but what Roadhog had said was almost _exactly_ what his brother told him.

“Mhm, I see,” the ninja shot up from his seat and bowed at the two men in front of him “I shall take your advice to heart, thank you both.”

As Genji’s figure disappeared in a flash of green, Jesse took another sip from his coffee and chuckled “What chance d’ya say the kid’s got with Tracer?”

“Pretty okay,” Mako shrugged “The worst he could do is stumble on his words.”

“You’re rootin’ for the kid? That’s kinda weird comin’ from you, big guy.” the sharpshooter pushed his hat upward with his thumb to take a better look at Roadhog.

The large junker snorted “I just feel like they’re highly compatible, really.”

“How so?” taking a final sip from his cup and placing it on the countertop behind him, Jesse raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“They’re hella hard to land a hit on,” Mako groaned “The most satisfying feeling during combat training is hookin’ either one of ‘em.”

Jesse laughed “You got that right, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Shimada brother bonding without the part where they're trying to kill each other.  
> Beautiful.


	2. Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends, here's chapter number two!  
> Enjoy reading!

_It’ll be easy. You’ll never know until you try._

Lena bit at her lower lip as she scrolled past her conversation with Fareeha the other day “Well, easier said than done, love.”

Returning back a page and quick-texting Hana on her predicament, the brunette eagerly waited for a reply from the mech pilot-

Only to yelp out in surprise when a reply had instantly came back.

“ _Lol just go for it gurl. U 2 have been teammates since way back right? I’m sure he’ll accept ;^)”_

Thrumming her fingertips on the side of her phone, Lena quickly discarded the device away in her shorts and groaned in disbelief.

Never had she felt so unsure and irritated about something- and the fact that her friends were _so sure_ that she wouldn’t get rejected just made her feel even _more unsure_ about the whole ordeal.

Groaning again and stomping away from the place where she was pacing along for more than five minutes in already, the British woman made a sharp turn on the next corner and almost fell to the ground when she had bumped into someone-

But she’s Tracer, and she opted to blink a few feet away instead thanks to the time-manipulating doodad on her chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, love! I wasn’t-“ raising an eyebrow curiously, Lena had opted to sneer at the person who she had bumped into, but was too preoccupied with her current ordeal to have had done so.

Instead, she offered the fallen woman a helping hand “Fancy _bumping_ into you here, _Widow-bitch_.”

“Very funny,” accepting the helping hand nonetheless, Amélie rolled her eyes “I go by _Amélie_ when off duty, mind.”

Scoffing, Lena shook her head “What’s the use coverin’ up ya name if all you change into as Widowmaker is a _skin tight bodysuit_ , love?”

The sniper cupped her chin and a genuine look of uncertainty painted her pale features.

“ _Touché._ ”

 ---

“So, you want to ask _le l’homme Japonais_ on a date?” taking a sip from her smoothie, Amélie started tapping her fingers on the wood of the table.

It was a refreshing feeling, really, to be having an afternoon out drinking smoothies with a person she’s been trying so hard to kill and vice versa.

“It’s not as easy as it sounds!” plopping back on her seat with a groan, Lena then peered towards her companion “And could ya stop speakin’ random French every bloody two seconds, _s’il vous plait?_ ”

The way the British woman strained the last few words sounded like chalk being forcefully dragged across a chalkboard to the sniper “Fine.” Amélie replied with a shudder.

“Wait,” Amélie frowned “How were you able to understand me up ‘til now, then?”

Lena blinked her eyes a few times before leaning on their table with a shrug “I know how to speak French.” the brunette deadpanned as she reached for her smoothie.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning, Amélie grit her teeth “Then what’s the problem?!”

“Y’see, love, the problem is that I have no bloody idea how to ask Genji out on a date!” the brunette snapped back, suddenly feeling irritated when the sniper had retorted to her in a rather aggressive tone.

“Genji?” Amélie frowned “Ah, that’s right. The cyborg _was_ Japanese.”

“So we weren’t on the same page this whole time?!” Lena spat out, pulling slightly at loose strands of her hair as she started complaining why she had come to _Widowmaker_ of all people for love advice.

“ _Pardon_ ,” the sniper was thankful that the English borrowed their word for ‘sorry’ “I had thought we were talking about the rugged one with the bow.”

“ _Rugged?_ ” Lena stifled a snicker “Hanzo’s a good guy but he’s not my type.”

“Yes, that’s why I was rather confused about the whole thing,” Amélie shrugged “The cyborg makes _much_ more sense.”

“But what would you gain from garnering the affections of someone half machine?” the sniper reclined in her seat “Are you certain he can even still feel emotions?”

Lena bit at her lower lip and pouted “I’ve been teammates with him even before the whole disaster at Switzerland happened-“

“He was more broodin’ and ruthless at the time we were in Overwatch but he always looked out for a teammate.” placing both of her hands on the table and cupping her face, Amélie proceeded to listen to Lena ramble on; genuinely feeling intrigued by the cyborg’s story.

“Then he vanished. Upped and left like the sneaky li’l bugger that he was,” the brunette sighed but her smile did not vanish all the while “Came back when Winston made the recall and it was as if he was a new man altogether.”

“He felt… _kinder_ and seemed to just scream peace and tranquillity- minus the whole part with the shurikens and sword,” sighing, Lena shrugged “I dunno when it started but I just started thinkin’ about him at random times, y’know?”

Pushing her straw away from her mouth with a pop, Amélie smirked “You’re completely all over him.”

“W-wot?” Lena suddenly snapped out from her trance and smiled nervously with a tinge of red apparent on her cheeks “I’m just- I just think he’s a swell guy ‘s all!”

“ _Swell guy_ ,” the sniper chortled “Well, if he’s as kind and caring as you say he is- what’s stopping you?”

“W-Well-!”

“If you fear rejection then you’ll get nowhere, Lena,” the brunette flinched in surprise at the mention of her name, because it sounded so _foreign_ coming out of Amélie’s lips “You need to take risks if you _really_ want him to be a part of your life.”

“It’s just… scary, Wid- _Amélie_ ,” Lena pursed her lips “I know I want to but, but… I just feel like I can’t!”

“Then perhaps you aren’t ready yet,” the sniper shrugged as she slurped that last of her smoothie “You’re still young, _cher_ , you’re going to have plenty of chances to try and find a man for yourself.”

Blinking a few times, Amélie shook her head “Well, in our line of work, not as much as the normal person- but you get my point, _oui?_ ”

“I suppose…” Lena slumped in her seat “But what do I do? Do I just zoom into his face and go: ‘Hiya, wanna go on a date with me?’”

The Brit pouted when Amélie had made no effort to stifle her laughter “That could work. It’s very much _you_.” the sniper smiled genuinely.

“Simply asking him out may as well do the trick, _mon cher,_ ” shrugging, Amélie pushed a tuft of her hair away from her face “I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. He _has_ known you for years now, _oui?_ ”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“No buts!” Amélie shook an index finger “You will steel yourself, go to him and ask him out on a date, understand?”

Lena unconsciously made a salute and stiffened her posture at the commanding tone that Amélie put on “Y-Yes, sir!”

Giggling, the sniper stood up from her seat with a smile “It’s been an enjoyable afternoon, Lena,” turning around and taking her leave, the sniper looked at the other woman from over her shoulder and winked “Let’s do this again sometime. And I wish you all the best.”

“ _Au revoir, mon cher._ ”

 ---

“Oh, it’ll be fine, Lena!” Angela smiled at the brunette reassuringly “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled at the prospect of taking such a fine young woman such as yourself out for a date.”

“Y-Ya think so?” Lena smiled slightly “I-I’m just really, really, _really_ , nervous is all, Angela.”

“The spunky Tracer nervous? That’s bull!” Hana laughed from where she was lying down, only to be reprimanded by Angela a few seconds later.

“I heard from Hanzo that Genji was just running an errand- stop squirming, Hana!” furrowing her brows when the young girl underneath her wouldn’t stay still, Angela sighed in disbelief “He should be back here in a few minutes.”

“Oh my God, I’m not ready!” Lena cupped her cheeks and suddenly shot up from her seat “I-I need to go, doc- th-thanks for the advice!”

As the brunette disappeared in a streak of blue light, Angela shook her head with a knowing smile “Oh, to be young again.”

“Bu yer nah tu-“

“Don’t talk while there are things in your mouth, Hana,” the blonde reprimanded the younger woman “It’s not safe.”

“And what did I tell you about lessening your sweets intake?” Angela groaned “At this rate your suit won’t fit you at all!”

“Buh yew se-“

“Shh,” the blonde smiled in a slightly mischievous way “I’m sure Lúcio wouldn’t mind if you got in a few more pounds~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually studied a bit of French on my own, so I had a blast putting in these little phrases here and there.  
> If I've made any mistakes on that, please don't hesitate to call me out, friends!  
> I would also like to apologize if I tried _too hard_ to make Tracer sound British; so sorry, friends.
> 
> Also, I'm a sucker of Bunnyribbit(a.k.a: Lúcio/D.Va).  
> So, yeahhh.


	3. Horus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter, friends!  
> I apologize for the relatively delayed update!  
> Oh and rating's been updated to T, 'cause McCree is a sleazebag.

“They seem to be doin’ fine.” Jesse tugged at his fedora downward and readjusted the ridiculous scarf that covered his lower face; so that he wasn’t breathing in his own most likely nicotine-induced breaths.

“You’re right,” Fareeha, who was now sporting no make-up whatsoever and had her hair in a high bun nodded her head in agreement, and furrowed her brows a bit when she had turned to look at Jesse’s _ridiculous_ getup “What are you wearing anyway?”

“Oh, this?” the gunslinger averted his gaze from the scene that he was previously observing to turn to look at his female companion “It’s just somethin’ I used to wear back when I was part o’ Deadlock.”

Gesturing to himself with a chuckle, Jesse shook his head “These were a lot baggier last I wore ‘em, though.”

Fareeha snorted “Maybe you’re eating too much, _cowboy_.”

“Hey, hey, it’s just these puppies grew over the years, _darlin’_ ” raising one arm and flexing a bit, Jesse cursed under his breath when he had felt one of the seams pop.

Rolling her eyes, the aerial soldier leaned on the table “Whatever makes you happy.”

Reclining in his seat with a huff, Jesse raised an eyebrow almost challengingly “The hell happened? Y’were such an adorable li’l doll back then- a bit feisty like yer ma, but adorable nonetheless.”

Fareeha felt her cheeks heat up and was about to retort but Jesse had cut her off “But I kinda like the getup-“

Tipping his fedora upward with a glint in his eyes, the gunslinger shamelessly ogled his companion “I like the whole ‘serious office woman’ vibe you’ve put on. With the whole business attire and stiletto heels.”

“Not to mention that pencil skirt’s a bit too tight for yer ass-“

“That’s enough, cowboy.” pursing her lips and feeling her cheeks heat up even more, Fareeha couldn’t help but feel happy at Jesse’s compliments- no matter how vulgar they technically were.

Tipping his hat in acknowledgement, the gunslinger turned to look at the two that they were currently “stalking”.

Genji stood out like a sore thumb due to his shiny metallic armor. The ninja didn’t sport his visor and mouthpiece, though.

Lena didn’t seem to mind that, though- in fact, she seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit.

“There’s no use tailin’ ‘em,” Jesse shrugged “They had a pretty… _awkward_ start but it looks like they’re enjoyin’ each other’s company a lot.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Fareeha smiled slightly, finding Genji’s fumbling and Lena’s reaction to that to be adorable.

“But if we come back now your ma’ll kill me,” the gunslinger groaned “’S not like I did anything wrong, right?”

Sighing in disbelief, Fareeha turned to look at Jesse with furrowed brows “It was Junkrat’s fault,” the black haired woman snorted “But I have no idea why my mother sent us to keep an eye on them.”

 

“I-Is this fine?” Genji twiddled with his thumbs, which were currently encircling a small bouquet of sunflowers.

“It’s fine, go.” Mako gave the ninja a supportive pat on the back, which felt more like a shove more than anything else.

“Did ya get the teabags?” Jesse snickered, only to stop when Mako had turned to look at him with a growl.

“It would seem that she had just arrived a few minutes ago,” Hanzo suddenly entered the scene “Doctor Ziegler told me that she rushed off somewhere.”

“Where exactly?” the large junker raised an eyebrow from behind his mask.

Hanzo shrugged “I hadn’t the chance to ask. She was doing something rather… strange to Hana.” the bowman shuddered.

“Here,” Jesse handed over a folded piece of paper towards Genji “Read these instructions and I’m sure she’ll be rarin’ to go.”

Genji took the piece of paper in one hand was about to unfold it but didn’t get the chance because he had felt shivers run down his spine when he heard an all too familiar voice.

“I-I just dunno how to approach him!” Lena flailed her arms upward in frustration “It’s a lot easier said than done, y’know-“

Stopping in her tracks when her eyes had fell upon the congregation of men in the hall, the brunette’s face lit up like a red light bulb when her eyes had fell upon the unmistakable green of Genji’s visor.

“Perfect timing!” Hanzo smiled “Genji, now’s your chance to-“

The archer’s mouth fell agape when he turned to look at his brother turn into a pile of smoke and literally vanish.

“G-Genji?!” Hanzo furrowed his brows and quickly turned to the women on the opposite end of the room “M-Miss Oxton, I apologize but my brother was meaning to-“

“ _Nani?!_ ” the older Shimada screamed out in confusion when Lena had seemingly disappeared in a streak of blue light.

Awkward silence fell upon the room and none of its occupants moved so much as an inch for a good ten seconds or so.

“The hell just happened?” Jesse was the one who broke the silence; which snapped the other people in the room out of their confusion.

“We were just trying to help Lena in her… _endeavor._ ” Aleksandra, who was accompanying the brunette who had just disappeared from the room, replied first with a shrug.

“Strange,” the gunslinger pushed his hat upward with his thumb to give an acknowledging nod at the other woman who accompanied Lena; Fareeha “We were just helpin’ _ninja-robot_ , too.”

“What for?” crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow out of curiosity, Fareeha tapped her foot on the ground. They couldn’t have known about Lena’s plans; only Hana, Angela and she knew-

With the exception of Aleksandra, who just found out, of course.

“Genji was hoping to ask Tracer on a date,” Mako deadpanned with a snort, earning the large junker surprised looks from his two male companions “It would’ve been perfect, though- if they didn’t both bail at the sight of each other.”

“Ah, what coincidence!” the pinkette smiled widely “Lena was just about to ask tin-man on a date, too!”

Jesse snorted “ _Tin-man?_ ”

“That’s not the point!” shoving the gunslinger away for laughing, Hanzo stepped forward and raised an eyebrow curiously “So, you are saying that miss Oxton was going to do _exactly_ what my brother was going to do?”

“More or less,” Fareeha shrugged “If you’re telling the truth, that is.”

The older Shimada beamed “This makes things much easier!”

“The only thing holding my brother back is rejection,” nodding his head in agreement, Hanzo’s smile grew wider “And now he doesn’t need to fear said rejection!”

“That’s good ‘n all,” Jesse shrugged “But nothin’s gonna happen unless the two actually _ask each other out_.”

Hanzo’s trip in the happy train was cut short and he groaned “ _Kuso_ , you’re right…”

Mako cleared his throat and effectively managed to garner the attention of everyone in the hallway “I have a plan.”

 

“It’s been over five minutes now, big guy,” Jesse hissed in irritation as he tried to find a more comfortable eavesdropping position “Y’sure they’re comin’?”

The five of them, namely Jesse, Mako, Fareeha, Hanzo and Aleksandra had been hiding behind one of the larger bushes in the small garden that was in front of their headquarter’s front entrance.

A confused Lúcio already tried to inquire about their strange little hideout, but was ultimately shooed away when all five of them had silenced him with a singular shush.

“Relax, McCree,” the large junker snorted. Or chuckled. Jesse honestly couldn’t tell the difference “They’ll come.”

“And look!” Aleksandra smiled as she pushed the heads of her companions downward, so as to avoid being spotted by their two targets “There they are right now!”

 

“At the lobby?” Genji furrowed his brows form behind his visor “I wonder what Roadhog would want with m-“

Stopping in his tracks and freezing in place when he had seen Lena at the opposite end of the lobby, Genji’s instincts instantly screamed for him to make a run for it.

But his brother’s words echoed through his mind and he steeled himself. With an audible gulp, he _tried_ to speak up.

“G-Good afternoon, Tracer,” his voice almost came out as a whisper and he quickly hid the bouquet behind him when he had realized that he was literally displaying it in front of himself.

“A-Aftanoon, Genji,” the brunette replied with a nervous smile “W-Wot brings you here on this fine… _aftanoon_.” Lena internally reprimanded herself for asking _Genji why he was in Overwatch HQ_.

“Actually, I was just about to meet up with Roadhog.” the cyborg scratched the back of his neck; even though it wasn’t necessary. Genji felt a twang of relief knowing that he still retained some of these human mannerisms.

“Really?” Lena furrowed her brows a bit “As a matter of fact, he called out to me, too.”

Genji didn’t find that one bit strange. Instead, he opted to _try_ and survive waiting with Lena for Roadhog “Strange coincidence,” he laughed from underneath his metal mask “I suppose we should wait for him?”

Leaning on the wall behind her and crossing her arms, Lena smiled, albeit a bit nervously “Y-Yeah, I s’pose…”

The cyborg mimicked her and almost crossed his arms, but swiftly sent both of them behind him when he had remembered that he was holding onto the bouquet that he was going to give her.

Half a minute passed by and a suffocating awkwardness hung over the air. Lena stole quick glances at Genji but stopped doing so when she had thought about the prospect of him _actually_ noticing her doing so- having that visor and all, she couldn’t really tell where he was looking.

Genji, though, was staring at the ground intensely; not breaking eye contact with the dull silver floor for even a second. The cyborg mustered up all his strength not to break away in a cowardly dash right then and there.

As more and more minutes passed by, the two felt relatively more comfortable about the situation; with Lena humming to herself while Genji didn’t seem like he was petrified by Medusa anymore.

Checking on his communicator for the umpteenth time and seeing no new notification, the cyborg steeled himself with a sigh. They were already here, he might as well try and ask her out on that date.

“Listen, Tracer-“

“Umm, love, could I ask y’somethin’-?“

The two had made eye contact at exactly the same time and simultaneously froze in place. Even though Genji had that visor on, Lena was _absolutely_ sure she was staring eye to eye with the ninja.

“Oh, sorry I was-“

“ _Gomen-nasai,_ please go-“

Again, they stopped in their tracks and in their words. With both of their lips pursed shut, the two felt _even more_ awkward than before.

Genji breathed sharply and sighed “Please, go on.” he smiled from underneath his mask.

The brunette bit at her lower lip and laughed nervously “Y’know, love, I’ve been thinkin’…”

The ninja relaxed a bit and felt himself nod. This was the opportunity that he was looking for. After Lena asks her question, he could go and ask his. Simple.

Swaying her hips and playing with her feet, Lena lowered her face “Err, how should I put it?”

Genji chuckled a bit, soft enough so that she wasn’t able to hear. Times like these when she acted so unassuming was a rare occurrence, and the ninja found her absolutely adorable.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now,” she continued her roundabout speech “And if it isn’t too much trouble-“

“Maybe… uhh, perhaps?” Lena shrugged and then suddenly groaned “Bloody hell, this is so damn hard!”

 The ninja couldn’t get over how adorable (though her frustration, aside) Lena was acting at that moment; and he was so _grateful_ that he was wearing his mask, lest she would see him blushing like an idiot.

“It’s quite fine,” Genji laughed lightly “Take your time.”

The show of kindness from the cyborg made Lena stop in her rambling and the brunette couldn’t help but stare at Genji for a few seconds-

And that put her right back on the right track. Or more specifically, her confidence.

Blinking towards the ninja and draping an arm around his shoulders, Lena smiled “Y’know, Genji, we’ve known each other since Overwatch, yeah?”

The sudden closeness from the brunette sent Genji’s brain into overdrive; and he could have sworn that he could get a whiff of her scent. Looks like he was slowly regaining his external senses-

Or he was just hallucinating.

“And I’ve been thinkin’,” the brunette tapped at her chin with a hum “I kinda… like you and, well-“

“ _Nani?_ ” Genji spluttered out unconsciously and looked at the brunette incredulously- she liked him?

“Would ya mind goin’ on a, teeny tiny li’l date with m-“

The two were rudely interrupted form their conversation when an all too familiar cackle had rang through the halls.

“Oi, y’dun have to be such a stick in the mud, Snowflake!” the unmistakable screeching from Jamison, a.k.a Junkrat, had come as a warning signal for the two in the lobby.

“I’m just going to try out this li’l bugger ‘ere-“ skidding to a halt where Lena had stopped earlier, the blond junker raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sight of his two other “teammates”.

“Oi, what’re you two doin’ ‘ere?”  scratching at his chin as an involuntary chuckle escaped his thin lips, Jamison shook his head “Never mind ‘at , care t’see me new bomb?!”

“We’d love to, Junkrat,” Genji cleared his throat as he regained his composure bit by bit- funny how he could feel overly uneasy when Lena drapes her arm around his shoulders but he feels totally fine when Junkrat shows up with a new ‘toy’ “But it wouldn’t be wise to set that thing off inside-“

“Aw, gee, if y’say so, scrap-Jap!” triggering the bomb to life and throwing it at the two, Jamison quickly covered his ears and closed his eyes as he started giggling like an overzealous young boy.

Genji quickly reached for a smokescreen to at least shield him and Lena from the blast, but what happened the next few seconds came a bit _too fast_ even for Genji standards.

As the live bomb ticked closer and closer to its detonating point and closer and closer to the two of them, the ninja noticed the front doors, which were made of glass; suddenly shatter due to a strange looking ball of blue plasma.

Hesitating for a second and being unable to throw the smokescreen onto the ground, Genji, instead, watched dumbstruck as the bomb was literally _hooked_ with impeccable accuracy; and the cyborg could have sworn that he heard the all too familiar guttural chuckle from Mako.

The next few seconds came back in normal time. As soon as the bomb had disappeared from view and explosion could be heard from outside; making both Genji and Lena to rush out to check out what was happening.

“Well, I didn’t know you could do that with yer _bazooka-thingie_.” poking the rim of the weapon with his cybernetic fingers, Jesse furrowed his brows when Fareeha had pulled her cannon away.

“There are many things you don’t know about me, _cowboy_.” the Egyptian woman smirked.

“Well, that went better than expected!” Aleksandra grinned as she draped her large arms around Mako and Fareeha’s necks “Good job you two! Perfect aim Hog-man and very quick thinking Rocket-bird!”

Genji caught a glimpse of his brother and furrowed his brows from underneath his visor “Brother? What are you-?”

“ _O, wǒ de tiān na!_ ” Mei’s small figure came into view and she instantly sighed in relief when she had seen no strewn body parts in the immediate area.

“Jamison!” the small woman planted her arms to her hips “Did you forget that there should be _absolutely_ no bomb testing insde?!”

Chuckling again, the blond snorted “Relax, Snowflake, no one got hurt, see?”

“And ‘sides, the bomb blew up outside the buildin’- roight fellas?” Jamison grinned like a madman only for his smile to disappear when he had noticed the others glare at him.

“W-Wot’s with the faces, oi!”

“That’s ‘cause I was here to yank out the bomb, you idiot!” Mako grunted and shook his head “I am _not_ going to get another salary reduction ‘cause of your shenanigans, Jamison.”

“Psh, the scrap heap and li’l miss disappear coulda just dodged, yeah?” the blond junker grinned, feeling absolutely not at fault at all.

“And if they didn’t?” Mei huffed, absolutely peeved at how reckless Jamison had just acted.

“Well, guess I’m gettin’ faster with me bomb throws, yeah?”

“ _Oh, fucking hell-_ “ Mako slapped his large hand to his masked face and groaned.

As the others continued to squabble, Genji turned to look at Lena, who had instinctively held onto his right arm.

“O-Oh, sorry ‘bout that, love!” the brunette pulled away with a nervous smile and she immediately reverted back to her sheepish nature from a few minutes ago.

Smiling from underneath his mask, Genji presented the slightly dishevelled bouquet of sunflowers to the brunette; who seemed to be shocked at the sudden presentation of flowers.

“About that date, I would love to.” the cyborg tugged at Lena’s arm “But we must leave, before Junkrat chucks another explosive at us.”

The brunette was surprised at first that Genji had managed to remember her asking him on a date after that clutter of chaotic events- well, that’s artificial memory for you.

Snorting, Lena made herself be led by the ninja “Roger!”

 

Genji leaned on the wall behind him and hummed a simple tune that his mother had taught him years ago.

Lena was getting ready changing clothes inside of her room and the ninja decided to do the same a few minutes ago.

Although he couldn’t survive even a minute outside of his protective armor, he _could_ at least slap on some civilian clothes on top of them.

His new cybernetic body was more or less the same shape and physique as his previous one was and the novelty of slightly feeling the cloth cling onto his “body” made Genji all the happier.

“All done!” Lena whizzed out from her room in a streak of blue light “Y’ready?”

Lena had sported a pair of cargo shorts that reached just above her knees; and the bright blue tank top the she wore left little to no room for imagination. The black straps of her bra clearly peeked out form the thin strips of her tank top- and here Genji thought that the skin-tight suit looked nice on her.

He could _very much_ get used to this, though.

Genji gawked at the brunette all the while, which made her let out a playful giggle “Like what you see?” she crooned.

“You look… good,” the ninja averted his gaze; completely forgetting that he had his visor and mouthpiece off “Shall we?” Genji offered an arm to the brunette, to which she happily linked her arm to.

“Now, where should we-“

“Lena, dear!”

The two froze up in surprise, with the brunette snapping out from her daze to turn and look at the source of the voice.

“Ah! Ana!” Lena smiled, rushing off towards the older woman and embracing her “Are you back from your mission? Was it hard? Did you find anything good?”

“Calm down, child,” the sniper chortled “I am well, as is the mission.” parting away a tuft of brown hair from Lena’s face, Ana couldn’t help but smile “My, you still look the same even from all those years ago.”

The brunette snorted and tapped on the glass covering on the device strapped to her chest “It’s ‘cause of this, y’know?”

Ana’s face fell and her brows furrowed a bit “Ah, yes, that’s right.”

Snapping herself away from her thoughts, the sniper smiled “Going out?” the older woman nodded her head as she inspected the brunette from head to toe “My, my, children these days surely wear such racy clothes.”

“Oh, Ana, please!” Lena giggled “I’m just going out on a date with Genji.”

“Genji?” Ana furrowed her brows and turned to look at the person behind Lena; and true enough, it was the cyborg ninja himself.

Mechanical brown eyes zoomed in and out alternately and it took Genji a full second before composing himself; smiling nervously and giving a modest wave in Ana’s direction.

Ana eyed every single malformation on Genji’s face and then turned to look at the silently whirring blue core attached to Lena’s chest.

Sighing, the older woman wrapped her arms around the brunette’s shoulders and smiled “That’s wonderful, dear.”

Seeing such young people- individuals younger than herself having proof and remembrances that they had gone through hard and difficult times made Ana’s heart wrench. She silently prayed to all the gods of this realm to protect the younger generation, for old soldiers like her are the least of the gods worries.

“Be sure to not come back too late,” readjusting the straps of Lena’s tank top and cupping her cheeks with both hands, Ana looked at the younger woman with all the seriousness that she could muster-

Apart from the smile on her face, the sniper thought she was doing a good job acting like a doting parent.

“Ana!” Lena couldn’t help but laugh “We’ll be fine! And it’s not like we’re going to go out all night.”

The sniper furrowed her brows and pursed her lips “Ah!” reaching into one of the many compartments on her coat, Ana smiled when her fingertips had felt the familiar feel of plastic.

“Here,” she took Lena’s hand and pressed the item to her palm “It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

The brunette opened her hand and furrowed her brows at the item currently sitting on her palm “…a condom?”

“ _Nani?_ ” Genji rushed forward and peeked over Lena’s shoulder. Seeing the familiar colorful plastic packaging, the ninja felt his cheeks become warmer.

“With all due respect, _Ana-san_ ,” Genji cleared his throat “I, uh… I’m more machine than man.”

“I am aware, Genji,” the sniper turned around with a wave “But it’s better to be safe than sorry.” she repeated herself, adding in a small chuckle at the end.

Lena furrowed her brows and scrutinized the parcel in her hand “So, umm… for good luck?”

The cyborg snorted and took the condom from Lena and pocketed it in one of his pockets; feeling his fingertips brush against the piece of paper that Jesse gave him earlier made a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

“ _Hai_ , for good luck.”

 

“Shortly after Tracer and Genji left HQ, your ma spotted us with the others and immediately ordered us to tail ‘em.” Jesse took a puff from his cigar and turned his face away so that the smoke wouldn’t waft over to Fareeha.

“I know, I was there?” the aerial soldier groaned “I just don’t understand why-“

“Oh, they’re moving!” shooting up from her seat and then quickly seating herself in one fluid motion, Fareeha pointed towards Lena and Genji; who had just left their seats and started to go elsewhere.

“Relax, darlin',” the gunslinger reclined in his seat “We’ve seen that they’re pretty much enjoyin’ their evenin’.”

“I’d say our mission is accomplished.” Jesse smiled, though Fareeha could only tell from his voice. That ridiculous scarf paired with his fedora managed to showcase only his nose.

Sighing, the black haired woman reclined in her seat as well “What do you propose we do, then?”

“Maybe we could head back,” tipping his hat upward slightly, there was a mischievous glint in Jesse’s eyes “Or maybe we could have some fun for ourselves.”

“Seeing as how we’re already out here, dressed up and all,” the gunslinger readjusted his seating and leaned on the table to take a good stare at Fareeha “How’s about you and I go on a date ourselves?”

Fareeha felt her cheeks heat up for a moment “Psh, you wish!” she scoffed, though the smile on her face betrayed her “irritation”.

“Hey, you could’ve acted like you were a tad bit in’erested at least.” Jesse slumped in his seat and continued to take a puff from his cigar.

“I didn’t reject your offer, though,” the black haired woman smiled and mimicked Jesse’s pose from earlier, cupping her cheeks with her hands as she watched the gunslinger shuffle in his seat “But you’ll have to pay for everything.”

“That’s kinda unfair, don’t ya think?” raising his hat upward, Jesse couldn’t believe he was having this conversation; but the tone of his voice showed his amusement on the whole thing. He felt like he was being played, but a part of him wanted to believe that he wasn’t.

“I have ammunition to restock on, cowboy.” Fareeha smiled much more mischievously.

“Hey, I do too, darlin'.” Jesse grinned and Fareeha was finally able to see his mouth when he had leaned down enough on the table.

“But rockets cost _much more_ than bullets.” the aerial soldier continued her rebuttal; and it seemed that, due to his silence, Jesse agreed with her as well.

“Alright, deal,” slumping on his seat with a smile and a shrug, the gunslinger took one last puff from his cigar before putting it out on the ashtray in front of him “But this is only for the first date, ya hear?”

“Okay.” Fareeha smiled triumphantly “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap!  
> Firstly, though, I'd like to apologize that this chapter didn't have Ana as the dedicated plot point; (seeing as how she's the last sniper, oh woe is me!) even more from the fact that these are supposed to be _Suggestions from a Sniper_.  
>  Well, I've done goofed.
> 
> Anyway, many thanks for all of those who've read up 'til this point and even more thanks to those who gave their feedback; I appreciate all of your, friends!  
> Oh, and: "O, wǒ de tiān na!" roughly translates to "Oh my gosh"- hopefully.  
> I'm not too keen with Chinese so I just got that from a random tutorial site; I hope it's pretty accurate, to say the least.  
>  ~~watch me discreetly put in all my other ships hehehehehehehe~~  
>  ~~so I heard McCree/Pharah was a thing and now I'm hooked hahaha~~


End file.
